Once Upon A Time 5A alternative ending
by othistv
Summary: So since the 5A finale didn't exactly end the way I wanted it to, I decided to write my own little thing on how I wish it would have gone. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! I'm only having fun with them! :)


Emma stands in front of her family, protecting them from Hook and all the other dark ones who's closing in on them.  
"Hook, please, you don't have to do this." She begs.  
"Oh, but I do. If you didn't want any of this to happen you shouldn't have turned me into this monster in the first place."  
He looks at her with a careful smile before he continues, "So how does it feel, Emma? Knowing that you'll be responsible for sending your family to the worst place imaginable? And you'll be left here all alone and full of regret, forever."  
When his words reaches Emma's ears she hits her breaking point. She realizes that talking won't solve this and in one quick motion that no one, not even Hook, sees coming she grabs excalibur from his hands.  
"NO!" He launches forward towards Emma but before he can reach her she puts the sword up in front of his face, demanding him to stay back.  
She looks back at her family.  
"I love you."  
Then she puts the sword up over her head and sucks all the dark ones into it.  
She turns around and makes her way over to Regina gesturing for her to take the sword.  
"Do it."  
"Emma, no."

"Regina, you have to do this. You promised me."  
"This can't be it. There has got to be another way to fix this."

"You know there isn't. Please, Regina, don't go back on you promise now. I have to do this, for all of you. Please, let me be what I was destined to be; let me be the Savior."  
Regina is motionless for a few second before she takes the sword.  
She puts her hand on Emma's shoulder and looks deep into her eyes.

"You will never be forgotten. I will make sure people remembers you as the hero you are and always has been." She says with tears in her eyes.  
The blonde smiles through her tears.  
"Thank you."  
Before anyone has time to say anything else, Regina puts the sword through Emma's body.  
She falls into the brunettes arms and before she closes her eyes she looks at her son and smiles, and even though Henry's face is full of pain he manages to smile back.

With Emma in her embrace, Regina removes the sword and sits down on the grass.

After the darkness gets sucked out of Hook and into the sword he looks around at his surroundings and when he sees Emma and Regina on the ground, he realizes exactly what it is he has done.  
He didn't manage to get his revenge on Rumplestiltskin and he failed to bring back the dark ones and now Emma is dead because of him.  
"Emma!" He starts making his way over to the two women but before he can get very far David, Snow and Henry blocks him.  
"Don't." Henry says.  
Snow looks him up and down. "This is all your fault."

David takes a few steps towards him, not stopping until he is inches away from the pirates face. Tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"I think it's time that you leave my family alone."  
Hook looks at him for a moment before he turns around and walks away.

.

.

.

Regina is all alone in her mansion, Robin took Roland and the baby to the Charmings earlier but Regina didn't want to come with, right now she just wanted to be alone.

She knows she should be with Henry right now and she will be, she just needs to get her head together. Her thoughts are making her crazy. " _This isn't fair, this isn't fair, this isn't fair. Emma should be here with us. If the stupid pirate was able to get all the dark ones up to our world, then surely there has got to be a way to bring Emma back."_

Regina jumps up from the couch she'd been lying in as an idea hits her.

" _Rumple. He went to hell and back, maybe he can help us."_

.

.

.

"Gold! Are you in here?"

The older man comes out from the back and stands behind the counter.  
"Can't you read? You can't just come barging in here when the sign says 'closed'."

"I need your help." Regina says, ignoring the man.

"Fine. What is it this time?"  
"If i wanted to bring someone back from the underworld, how would I go about it?"  
"Are you talking about ? I'm afraid I can't help you with that, dearie."  
"Thats the biggest load of crap I've ever heard. You managed to get out of there once, why wouldn't it be possible for Emma?"

The man is quiet for a while, he looks down at the counter. Regina follows his eyes to the object on the counter. It's covered with a black blanket.  
"What is that?" She asks, making her way up to the counter and reaches for the object. But before she can remove the blanket, Gold grabs her hand.

"That is none of you business."  
"Forgive me for being rude, Gold, but your reaction makes me think that this actually _is_ my business."

She breaks free from his grasp and tries again to remove the blanket. This time she is stopped by something stronger, this time magic stops her, makes her unable to move. She looks up at Gold, chocked when she realizes that it is him doing all of this. She looks down at the hidden object once again and this time Gold smiles at her and removes the blanket. When the object is exposed he releases his hold on her and she lets out a loud gasp.

"The dagger! It… It has your name on it. How?"  
"Well, when you and Ms. Swan came in here earlier and asked for the sword I saw an opportunity and before I gave you the sword I enchanted the sword with magic, magic that transferred all the dark ones powers into me when they got sucked into excalibur."

"So you mean to tell me that when Emma sacrificed herself to get rid of the darkness forever, she didn't actually get rid of it, she just transferred it all into you?"

"Precisely."  
Regina could feel the anger boiling up inside her, her first thought is to conjure up the biggest fireball and throw at the man, but after realizing that that won't even leave a mark, she calms down again and looks intensely at the older man.  
"You are going to help us get Emma back."  
"And why would I do that?"  
"Because if you don't, I will poof out of here in two seconds and tell Belle all about how you betrayed her, _again."_

 _"_ I'll kill you before you get the chance."

"You may have the power of all the dark ones inside you right now, but there is one thing you don't have; my powers. Powers that works differently than yours. I have both dark and light magic inside me. So I am confident that I will get to Belle in time to tell her before you kill me. So the question is; are you really ready to take that chance?"  
Gold looks at her for a long time before finally answering.  
"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

.

.

.

"So let me get this straight: Gold tricked all of us and stole the power of all the dark ones? How? And why?" Snow asked with a confused look.

"It doesn't matter how or why, what matters is he's going to help us get to the underworld so we can save Emma."  
"Do you really think that it's possible?" David looked at Regina, his eyes filling with hope.  
"I know just as much as you do about what's possible and not, but what I do know is that we have to try. Otherwise we'll never forgive ourselves."  
"Mom is right. We have to do this and we have to keep our hopes up. Because the day this family stops hoping, that's the day we've all completely given up. And today is not that day. Right?" Henry looks at his grandparents.

They look at each other and then back to Henry before smiling.

"So how exactly is Gold going to help us?" Robin asks while trying to comfort his crying baby.  
"He's going to open the portal for us. And then after that we're on our own. And I understand if you want to stay here with your baby, Robin. This isn't exactly a safe trip and there are no guarantees that we'll even come back."  
"No,I want to come with you. Emma sacrificed herself so that my children could grow up somewhere safe. I have to do what I can to help her. It's the honorable thing to do."  
Regina looks at him for a moment and smiles.  
"Okay… I've talked to the fairies and they promised that they would look after the kids while we're gone. So after we've dropped off Roland, Henry and the babies, the rest of us are gonna go meet Gold by the pond."

"What? No, hold on a minute. I'm not gonna stay here while you all go down to the underworld to save my mom!" Henry says, his voice shaking.

"Henry, you heard what Gold said about it, I won't let you come with us to such a horrible place. You need to stay here, where you'll be safe."

"No! It doesn't matter what you say right now, mom. I won't stay here. I want to come with you. I want to help."  
"Please, honey. This is probably gonna be really dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt."  
"I don't care. This is my mom we're talking about, I want to help save her."

Regina looks at her son, she can see that his mind is made up and nothing she says right now is going to change it. He's stubborn like that. It's something he gets from both of his mothers. After a while she smiles at him.

"What?" He asks, confused.

"You look so much like her right now."

Snow and David looks at Henry.

"You really do." Snow says and ruffles his hair.

David wraps an arm around his shoulders.  
"And you're just as brave as her."

.

.

.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Gold asks.

Everyone nods.  
"Just hurry up and do it." Regina says, grabbing Henrys hand.  
Gold cuts his hand and lets the blood drop down into the water.  
The water fills with smoke and they can see the boat coming towards them.

They start making their way towards it.

"Wait!"

They turn around and see Hook running towards them.

"Let me come with you. Let me help make things right."

Regina looks at her family and then back at him.

"I can't stop you from following us, if you want to go to hell that's your choice. But if you think for a second that we are going to let you in on our plan then you are surely mistaken. You've betrayed us once before, there's no guarantee you won't do it again."

"Fine. That's fair. I'll just find Emma on my own."

Regina scoffs.

"Good luck with that."


End file.
